Power Rangers: Starburst
by Mars Yuy
Summary: We are the Starburst Rangers, the students of Staria. Setting aside our differences, we have sworn to defend our home, Sani, from evil threats. This is our story.


Power Rangers: Starburst  
  
We are the Starburst Rangers, the students of Staria. Setting aside our differences, we have sworn to defend our home, Sani, from evil threats. This is our story.  
  
Part One: Chosen  
  
All around them, life itself seemed to be going wrong. There was no obvious problem, no physical threat. Yet everyone was moping, gloomier than usual. The flora and fauna felt it, too. The only one who didn't seem effected was Mariel, but she always seemed to be sad, or at least detatched. She walked taller and calmer than everone else to visit Staria, with purpose in her stride. All observations pointed to...  
  
"M'lady," she called as she entered the Byrst Chamber.  
  
"Mariel," Staria smiled slightly at Mariel from her seat.  
  
"Do you feel it as well?" Mariel asked.  
  
"Dream World is in danger," Staria nodded. "You have learned well to feel it and not fall into the same state as the others."  
  
"Should I get Jicklet and go to Dream World to talk to the Dreamers?" Mariel asked.  
  
"It is not time for you or Jicklet yet," Staria shook her head. "Are any of my students still acting normal?"  
  
"Actually, yes. May I?" Mariel asked, pointing to the viewscreen.  
  
"Go ahead," Staria stifled a laugh, and nodded. Mariel began, and images of what those she was talking about were doing appeared onscreen.  
  
"First, there is Chance. He has always been a well-rounded student, strong, disiplined, and, for the most part, levelheaded. He is still working hard, and has fought off the gloom very well. He tends to be a leader, tries his best to be friendly. I don't think he realises it, himself, though.  
  
"Then Maleah, called Maelstrom by some of her friends. She has a strong spirit, and is just a little rebellious. She is a furious fighter, and she at least tries to keep her temper under control. This hasn't always worked, though. She has been suspended five or six times, at least."  
  
"If she is able to keep this gloom away, then she must be learning," Staria inserted. "Go on."  
  
"Brandon, an intellegent young one, is next. He must only be able to keep sane from working on those machines of his. It is a good hobby, but he ought to spend a little less time under a panel and learn how to communicate with someone other than Maleah.  
  
"Nothing can keep this next one sad for long. Her name is Iris. She has dyed her hair in rainbow colors, is energetic, perky, happy, and otherwise positive. Just slightly annoying, to me, if you don't mind my opinion. She has an eye for art, though, and she is rather fast and flexible.  
  
"Finally, there is Lyre. He has a truly dark soul. It is no wonder he doesn't feel the effects of the gloom. If you would, please do not bestow upon him the gift I imagine you are considering giving to these five. He will only use it the wrong way, M'lady." Mariel finished and turned off the viewscreen.  
  
"I'm afraid that only as five can they stand a chance, and Lyre shall have to do. You do not normally judge others so harshly, Mariel. Why him?" Staria asked.  
  
"He reminds me of me. Before."  
  
"You changed, and so shall he. Don't doubt fate. Go now, I'll deal with the new Rangers. Feed Jicklet. She's probably hungry."  
  
"Yes, M'lady," Mariel bowed and left.  
  
"I'm going to miss that one. She's been such a good assistant," Staria sighed. "Perhaps I'll order a Beta 3. I hear that they are good robots." Staria pressed several buttons on her chair's arm and teleported in the five Mariel had mentioned.  
  
"Wha...?" wondered Maleah.  
  
"Why?" pondered Brendan.  
  
"Ma'am," bowed Chance.  
  
"Oh, hello, Miss Staria," Iris grinned widely. Her rainbow hair was brighter than ever.  
  
Lyre blinked.  
  
"Welcome," Staria greeted. "This is most likely your first time in the Byrst Chamber. Have you noticed the sadness and depression your friends and fellow students have been feeling?" Each nodded. "There is a reason, and you have been selected to find it and bring it to light. The Dream World has been thrown off-balance. Nightmares flourish and dreams are fading." Staria paused and pushed another button. A door opened. "Through that door, there are five morphers, one for each of you, and beyond awaits the Dream World.  
  
"If you do not think you are worthy to rescue your dreams, you are sorely mistaken. It is not a matter of worth, but a matter of necessity. You must save them, or fall into a depression, like the others. If you choose to, leave. I suggest you do a bit of good while you can."  
  
Lyre left without a word. He knew he wouldn't be able to touch a morpher. Only those full of goodness and light can be a Starburst Ranger. Chance glanced around, then with a bold nod turned to the door Staria had opened. He had learned to listen. Brendan and Maleah glanced at eachother, then followed Chance. Iris hesitated.  
  
"Miss Staria, should I go talk to Lyre? He didn't seem too happy," Iris asked.  
  
"No, he'll figure it out. Go ahead, Iris."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Staria!" Iris hurried to catch up with the others.  
  
"Now, Mariel, if you'll just pull through for me..." Staria hoped.  
  
End Part One!!! 


End file.
